


Helpless

by queenmidalah



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: After months in HYDRA's clutches, Jemma Simmons finds herself forever tied to the only two known super soldiers in the world. However, since the incident involving the Sokovia Accords and the split of the Avengers, no one knows where either of those super soldiers are. Coulson decides it's time for some truths to come out, because if anyone knows how to find Steve Rogers, it's Tony Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this story idea came from. I also have no idea how often I'll update, because I have a HORRIBLE case of writer's block. However, I want to really work on this.
> 
> This story is going to have some references to the current seasons of SHIELD, though I am in dire need of catching up. It takes place after the events of Captain America: Civil War.
> 
> All pairings are not final or current. They may refer to past pairings. As I am fond of Jemma/Steve/Bucky as a threesome, I may or may not go that route in this story. I haven't decided yet if I will go in that direction, but they are forever tied together from here on out even if it's not a threesome future.

Days were becoming nothing more than blur of needle pricks, prodding, distant voices, and moments of pain with nausea. Snippets of sentences drifted to her in moments of consciousness.

_"Mother of our future..."_

Confusion had filled her with that comment. Questions had begun to pop up with each snatch of sentence she heard.

_"Perfect specimen for our program..."_

Program? What program? What sort of specimens? Where was she?

_"They took..."_

They who? What did they take?

_"Monitor her vitals closely..."_

What was wrong with her? Why did she need to be monitored closely? Was she even the _her_ they spoke of?

_"Growing normally..."_

What was growing? What had they done?

_"NVP is under control..."_

NVP? Wait, she knew that acronym. Why couldn't she focus her mind enough to figure it out?!

_"Sedation... trimester..."_

Trimester? As in a pregnancy? Was she... no she would know. So who?

It seemed forever before she was aware of something major happening within the building outside of the prodding she received within the room she was confined to. She felt the ground shaking and a name slipped past her lips. "Daisy..."

Silence once more filled the air, it worried her but she was too out of it to fully comprehend. She felt warm, gentle hands touching her arms, removing the needles from beneath her skin. One hand felt off, as if it wasn't really flesh, only pretending to be. 

“We need to get her out of here,” the voice was so familiar. She knew that voice. But who…? Damn the drugs that had been coursing through her body.

“How… she never…” Male this time. She definitely knew that voice, had heard it in many different ways. But the name was still just outside of her memory in that moment. She couldn’t get her mind to focus enough to put the pieces together.

“We’ll figure that out when we get her out of here,” another male voice, this one deeper. Another she knew, but she still wasn’t able to place it. Her body struggled to try and come out of the fog she was in, but she couldn’t find a way to do so. Instead, she allowed her body to succumb to what it was desperately clawing for, finding bliss in the darkness that over took her.

~~

Jemma Simmons slowly opened her eyes, yawning a little. She didn’t feel nearly as groggy as she had earlier and her mind was far less fuzzy. She shifted in the bed, feeling the uncomfortable scratchiness of medical sheets. She stretched and winced as her back twinged slightly before she shifted, glancing down her body. She froze before her eyes widened and her mouth parted, a scream pouring from her throat.

The sounds of footsteps pounding could be heard before seven people filed into her room, all at varying speeds but all obviously running.

“You’re awake!” Daisy Johnson said, hurrying over to her friend. Leo Fitz said nothing, but did hurry to Jemma’s side. While Daisy’s hug was warm and tight, Fitz’s hug was a bit stiff. Of course the fact that Jemma was staring at her protruding abdomen may have had something to do with that.

“What…?” Jemma stuttered, pointing to her belly.

“Simmons,” Phil Coulson said. “How much do you remember from your time in HYDRA’s capture?” His voice was concerned, moving to Jemma’s side. Alphonso Mackenzie and Melinda May also moved closer to the bed. The other two people, both doctors with SHIELD, gave the team privacy and moved to check on various vitals on Jemma now that she was awake or other reports on the computer.

“I… snippets of things I heard,” Jemma managed to say. “I was mostly kept…” Those same snippets of conversations started coming back to her.

“I’m pregnant, aren’t I?”

“You are,” May said, resting her hand on Jemma’s leg. She felt for the younger woman as she paled a bit, a tear slipping from her eyes. “They ran tests to ensure you and the babies are healthy.”

“Babies?” Jemma questioned. “As in more than one?”

“When we finally found you and suspected you were potentially pregnant, we immediately had the medical team check you out once we got you back here,” Coulson said. “During the ultrasound to determine pregnancy, not only were they able to confirm it, but two heartbeats were detected.”

“Mother of our future,” Jemma said quietly. “Oh God… they were talking about me.”

“Jemma?” Daisy questioned.

“One of the things I remember hearing,” she said. She glanced at her team members. “Something about me being mother of our future and a perfect specimen for their program.” Her eyes widened. “Please tell me they weren’t creating a breeding program!”

“If they were, you were the only person they had impregnated,” Coulson said. “We didn’t find anyone else.”

“Now wait a minute,” Fitz said. “The likelihood is is that I am the father. I mean Jemma and I are… I mean…”

“We were always careful,” Jemma pointed out, sitting up. She gave Daisy a wan smile when she helped her as she struggled a little.

“Accidents can happen,” Fitz pointed out. “Are we going to just assume that HYDRA--.”

“When it comes to HYDRA, we assume the worst automatically,” May said. “Because they have proven they will do whatever is necessary to achieve their ends.”

“How is impregnating Simmons a means to achieve their ends?” Mack asked.

“They wanted to breed super soldiers,” one of the doctors said, walking over with a report in hand, reading the results.

“By impregnating Simmons?” May asked.

“Simmons is one of SHIELD’s brightest minds,” Coulson said. “It would make sense they would hope to have her genetics as a part of some breeding program.”

“It’s more than that,” the doctor said. “We ran DNA testing to find out who the father was, perhaps we had missed something while at their base since our goal these past months has been finding Simmons. We also wanted to ensure that Simmons was the mother and not simply a surrogate. She is biologically their mother,” She looked sadly at Fitz. “Sorry, Agent Fitz, you are not the father of either child.”

Fitz paled, feeling his stomach drop. “Was there a match to who was?” he asked.

“Yes,” the doctor said. Coulson arched a brow at the doctor. Instead of responding, she handed the folder to him to let him read the results himself. He took a moment to read the report, his eyes widening as he did so.

“Coulson?” Daisy questioned, seeing his reaction. “Who is the father of Jemma’s twins?”

“May, get me in touch with Maria Hill,” he said. “It’s time some truths came out, because I need Tony Stark’s help.”

“Phil?” May questioned.

Coulson lifted his head, glancing at May a moment before looking at Jemma. “Each twin has a different father,” he told her. “It looks like genetic manipulation is on HYDRA’s agenda now.”

“Sir, who…” Jemma had to swallow before finishing. “Who are the fathers of my children?”

“Steve Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes face to face with Coulson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My events are a bit sketchy on some of Agents of SHIELD because I'm so behind, so I am taking liberties.

The most that Tony Stark had anticipated in dealing with today was trying to deflect more questions from Thaddeus Ross, particularly questions as to where Steve Rogers and the rest of the wanted members of the Avengers were after their escape from the Raft. Then he could deal with how Rhodes was doing with his rehab, maybe even reaching out to Pepper to work on reconciling. For a time he’d probably stare at the phone that Steve had sent him, but there was no need to open that can of worms. Especially not with Ross still riding his ass about where Rogers was. He had a sneaking suspicion, but that’s all it was. Since T’Challa was not answering anything, even going as far as stating he had no loyalties to Stark and didn’t need to answer any of his questions, it made life difficult for Tony to at least know if the others were safe. 

Though he had to admit that T’Challa’s silence was as loud as proclaiming that he was assisting Rogers. Considering the discovery that Wakanda was the source of vibranium, it would be no real surprise that Rogers would want to be there in the hopes of repairing Barnes’ arm after losing it during their battle, let alone getting a new shield after he dropped the one Tony’s father had made.

No, no this morning he had to deal with Maria Hill and crazy explanations of people not really being dead. How he had a meeting now and his help was needed. It was no surprise to him that Fury hadn’t really died, considering all that Steve had told him transpired during the mess in Washington with Barnes when he still had no memories. So when Fury had shown up at Barton’s farm, he knew not to be surprised. 

Only that revelation hadn’t prepared him for walking into the conference room at the Avengers’ compound to find Phil Coulson standing there looking very much not dead.

“I’ve not had enough scotch today to deal with ghosts,” Tony said as he looked at Coulson. “Nor have I had enough coffee to deal with lying hiders who hide. I’ve certainly not had enough of either to deal with both.”

“Good to see you too, Stark,” Coulson said, a soft smirk toying at the corners of his mouth.

“No!” Tony said pointing at him. “You don’t get to make witty retorts, Ghosty McGhostman.” He tilted his head. “Agent McGhostman?”

“Not a ghost,” Coulson said.

“Well obviously, because you aren’t transparent,” Tony said. “Life model decoy then. Because if you were--.”

“He is very much a biological being, Mr. Stark,” Vision interjected as he walked into the room.

“You’d never have let us think you dead,” Tony said, his voice lowering as did his hand. He looked for all the world like a balloon that had been deflated after Vision’s comment.

“Hadn’t intended on going this long,” Coulson said. “But we’ve been a bit busy, what with everything that happened when we found out Hydra was deep in the veins of SHIELD. You’ve been pretty busy yourself. Ultron, the Sokovia Accords, now leading the Avengers, though I thought you retired?”

“Oh so what?” Tony said. “You kept tabs on…” He slowly turned to look at Hill. “Spy. Of course. Should’ve known.”

Hill rolled her eyes as she shook her head. “I kept Fury informed, yes,” she said. “This should be no real surprise. If Coulson found out, it wasn’t from me.”

“Fury kept me informed on some things, but the Avengers weren’t exactly out of the media spotlight,” Coulson pointed out.

“The rest I found out without issue,” Daisy said from where she leaned against a nearby counter.

Tony blinked, finally realizing that there were others with Coulson. He arched a brow at the dark-haired woman. “And you are?”

“Agent Johnson,” Coulson said. “One of my team. For what it’s worth, I was the director of SHIELD for a time after Fury’s supposed death.”

“For what it’s worth? We grieved you, Coulson. Every one of us did. Except, apparently, Fury and Hill,” Tony said. “Every movement we did against the Chitauri was in your memory, but oh no, we were being played the entire time.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Stark,” Hill said from where she stood. “There were reasons Fury kept you all in the dark.”

Coulson slowly turned his head to look at Hill. “Tread lightly, Hill,” he said. “I’ve still not completely forgiven Fury for what he put me through and kept from me about how he brought me back from the dead.”

Tony blinked, shaking his head. “So… wait… you--,” he started.

“I was dead, Stark,” Coulson said. “It’s a long and convoluted story for the most part, but I was in charge of a project that could bring potential dead Avengers back to life from a drug created from an alien corpse. A member of the Kree. Only there were a lot of issues, psychosis amongst them, so I shut the project down. Fury resurrected it and used it to bring me back. Only he manipulated my memories to make me think I had not been as injured as had been thought and I convalesced in Tahiti. A select few knew the truth, including Hill.”

“And this drug?” Tony asked.

“Destroyed, except for one sample that was used to save Daisy when she was first on the team,” Coulson said.

“But you said psychosis was an issue,” Tony said, glancing between Coulson and Daisy.

“I had some… issues,” Coulson admitted. “Not psychosis, but hypergraphia. Primarily of the codes and symbols that led to a hidden Kree city.”

“And you?” Tony asked.

“I uh… wasn’t affected,” Daisy admitted. “At least we didn’t think initially. It wasn’t until the Kree city that we discovered why I had no issues.”

“And that reason is?” Tony asked.

“Because I’m an Inhuman,” Daisy said. “Apparently the serum to keep me alive also amplified the awakening of whatever makes me Inhuman. We haven’t entirely figured it all out, though Simmons has been trying to work it out. But what I am isn’t why we’re here.”

“Wait, wait,” Stark said. “You just admitted that you are an Inhuman and that’s not why you’re here?”

“HYDRA is why we’re here,” Coulson said. “Despite all the Avengers have done since Rogers blasted SHIELD apart, they are still very much a threat to deal with. And they are branching out.”

“To what?” Hill asked.

“Genetic engineering, it appears,” Coulson said. “Which is why we are here.”

“Why would you come here about genetic engineering?” Tony asked. Coulson turned to look at the others that were there. Tony looked as Jemma stepped forward, her hand resting on her obviously pregnant belly.

“All right, I realize I’m a genius, but I’m actually stumped,” Tony admitted. “And that’s rare.”

“This is Jemma Simmons,” Coulson said. “One of the brightest minds of SHIELD.” 

“Simmons,” Tony said. “Any relation to Elizabeth Simmons?”

“My mother,” Jemma admitted. “She used to be a SHIELD scientist.”

“My father recruited her himself,” Tony said. “She was also close friends with my mother.” He looked at Coulson, arching his eyebrow for a further explanation.

“Simmons was captured by Hydra a few months ago,” Coulson said. “We only recently liberated her. When we did, she was pregnant.”

“Brightest mind from SHIELD impregnated by HYDRA?” Tony asked. “That’s a whole lot of nope we don’t need on top of everything else.”

“Even more so because of who they used for the father’s genetic makeup,” May said as she walked over.

“Another SHIELD mind?” Tony asked. “Or worse, one of HYDRA’s best and brightest?”

“Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes,” May said. Tony’s head fell forward with a groan, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“HYDRA has a means to impregnate someone with the DNA of Rogers and Barnes?!” Hill demanded. “Sonofa--.”

“I know things couldn’t have ended well after the Sokovia accords incident and what happened at Leipzig-Halle,” Coulson said. “But if I know Rogers, he made sure you had a way to reach out to him if necessary. I think this is a necessary time.”

Tony laughed a bit. “Oh this day just keeps getting better and better.” He lifted his head and pointed to Coulson. “If I can get a hold of him, _you_ get to do all the talking about how you are miraculously alive to everyone. And I mean **_everyone_**.” Without another word, he turned and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am debating if I want to go with my head canon history that Jemma is Coulson's daughter (and Peggy's granddaughter through Coulson) or not. Thoughts on that are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve receives a mysterious transmission in Wakanda that leaves them all in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've adjusted this chapter from it's original to bring in the events of Black Panther a bit more. Agents of SHIELD will not be quite as updated in the story, but I wanted to include things from Black Panther moving forward. Since this story is set before Infinity War, I will not be adjusting anything in the story when that movie comes out.

Steve Rogers stood just outside of the medical facility, watching the medical team and Shuri working with his best friend, James Buchanan Barnes, known to everyone as Bucky. He was wiggling newly acquired fingers and making sure the digits moved easily. It amazed Steve that the Wakandans had moved so quickly in finding the implant in Bucky’s mind that would trigger the Winter Soldier, removing it immediately. Having met Shuri, the younger sister of the Wakandan king, Steve knew he shouldn’t have been so surprised over the genius figuring out a way to help Bucky.

Since removing his conditioning, Shuri had recreated a new arm for Bucky. It was made of vibranium as his last one was, but it looked as if it was brushed with blues and blacks rather than the striking silver with the red star on his bicep. Thankfully the newer arm was lighter in weight than its predecessor and less trauma was being done to Bucky’s body. He may be a super soldier, but there had been a constant weight and pain he had grown accustomed to that he was now free of.

“How is he?” Steve turned to the King of Wakanda, T’Challa, as he stepped up to the older man.

“He seems to be adjusting well,” Steve said. “He looks… lighter.” He glanced sideways at the other man. “We have you to thank for that.”

“You have Shuri to thank for that. Besides, you helped me deal with Killmonger and the threat to my throne. You also helped me to realize that some things Killmonger said were correct, as did Nakia. Wakanda did not need to be so insular,” T’Challa said. “And I made a promise when I gave you asylum that I would assist how I could. I am only thankful that we were able to rectify his situation so quickly.”

“Now to work on the healing and accepting of what he was forced to do,” Steve said. “I only wish others could do the same.”

“Speaking of others,” T’Challa said as Shuri and the medical team finished with Bucky and the dark-haired man lifted his head to smile at his best friend through the window. He frowned when he saw Steve’s face shift to a frown before he was turning to T’Challa.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

“Not here,” T’Challa said. “I have gathered the others in the conference room. Barnes should come too.”

It took a few moments for Steve to get Bucky before the two were heading towards the conference room that T’Challa had spoken of, the Wakandan man having departed shortly after telling Steve where they needed to meet. As the two super soldiers walked into the room, they noted that T’Challa had ensured that Scott Lang, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, and Sam Wilson were in the conference room.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked as he looked at T’Challa. “You were pretty tight lipped insisting we wait until Cap and Barnes got here.”

“Received a communication request, namely from the burner phone you sent to Tony Stark,” T’Challa said. He looked over to Okoye, his head of the Dora Millaje. He gave a small nod to her as she stretched out the transmission to hand over to Steve. Frowning, the older man took it to scan the paper.

“Any world catastrophes we weren’t made aware of?” Sam asked as he look at T’Challa.

“None that I am aware of,” T’Challa said. “Which is why this is troubling.”

“So he’s trying to draw us out,” Scott said. “Working with the military since they were pissed we escaped that floating prison.”

“If he wanted that, he wouldn’t be requesting to come to Wakanda,” Ayo, another member of the Dora Millaje, said. “From my observations, not even Tony Stark is that smug to attempt to enter Wakandan soil to start a fight.”

“He knows it’s a fight he can’t win,” T’Challa pointed out.

“If it were a trap, he would try to lure us from Wakanda and the protection T’Challa has offered us,” Wanda said.

“I don’t think it’s a trap,” Steve said, frowning. He looked over at Clint, who was remaining rather silent. “He says in this transmission that it’s important we talk, and by we it includes a group of people with him. People who say they are with SHIELD.”

“You look confused, Captain,” T’Challa said.

Steve looked at the Wakandan King. “I am, but I don’t think this part of the message was meant for me, because I don’t understand it,” he said.

“What is it?” Bucky asked.

Steve looked down at the transmission. “It says that the head of the Project TAHITI wants to explain why he needs to see me and that it’s been too long,” he said.

“Tahiti? Did SHIELD have a resort there?” Sam asked, sounding just as confused as Steve looked.

“I have no—Clint?” Steve lifted his head to answer Sam, but paused as he noticed how pale Clint was.

“That’s impossible,” Clint said. “There… there’s no way you can possibly speak to the head of the Project TAHITI.”

“What is Project TAHITI?” Sam asked.

“A project meant to bring an Avenger back from the dead with a drug created from an alien corpse,” Bucky said. “It’s my understanding that it was shut down after test patients were discovered to be developing psychosis and hypergraphia.”

“I never knew the details about what the project entailed,” Clint said, his face still pale. “Only knew who the head of the project was.” He looked at Steve. “And I am telling you it’s impossible. There is no way that…” He trailed off. His eyes closed and he got to his feet.

“ ** _Fuck!_** ” he exclaimed.

“Clint?” Wanda asked, immediately rising and hurrying over to the man.

“Barton, what is it?” Scott asked.

“It makes sense,” Clint said, his eyes moving as he stared at the floor, his fingers sliding through his hair. “And it’s Fury’s style too. He would totally have used any remnants of that damn project…”

“Clint, you aren’t making sense,” Wanda said.

“She’s right,” Steve said. “Connect the dots for us so we can catch up.”

Clint paused and looked at Steve. “Phil Coulson was the head of that project,” he said. “If Stark’s sending you a message saying that the head of the project wants to meet you then that means Coulson’s alive.”

“But he’s not,” Steve said, his heart pounding. “We saw his body.”

“If what Barnes said is true,” Clint said. “About what they were doing in Project TAHITI, you can damn well bet Fury used anything he could to bring Coulson back. Which means using that drug on him. You know damn well that the only way Stark would reach out to you, next to global catastrophe, is because of Coulson. And why he’d make sure to find a way to do it on neutral ground so Ross can’t get to any of us.”

“Do you realize how crazy this sounds?” Steve asked, getting to his feet. “The man we fought in the name of. You are trying to say he’s alive?”

“It makes the most sense. Stark is known for being blunt,” Clint said. “You know that. But he worded that transmission carefully for maximum impact.”

“What do you mean?” T’Challa had to ask.

Clint looked at the king before his eyes shifted back to Steve. “Tony knew who was here,” he said. “Which means he knew that Barnes would know SHIELD’s history and dealings even more than I would, but he also knew that what he wouldn’t be able to piece together, I would. He wanted to make sure we knew this wasn’t some elaborate set-up.”

“You are trying to tell all of us that a man that was killed in the battle of New York is actually alive?” Sam asked.

“Not just alive,” Bucky said. “Resurrected.” He looked at Sam. “That drug was specifically designed to bring someone back from death and used only in extreme emergencies.”

“Coulson being skewered by Loki would certainly be considered such by Fury,” Clint pointed out.

“If that’s true, why not tell anyone?” Wanda asked. “It’s obvious that you and Steve were close to this Coulson. And I remember Romanov talking about him. If he was important to all of you, why would him being alive be kept from you?”

“Fury always had reasons for his secrets,” Clint said.

“His lies, you mean,” Steve said, bitterness seeping into his voice. “Did Nat know?”

Clint shook his head. “She kept things close to her, but this? There is no way she would’ve kept it from you or from me,” he said. “She may have not said anything to Stark, Banner, or Thor, but she’d never keep it from us.”

“Which means, if it’s true,” Steve said. “She still doesn’t know.”

“And she’s not with Stark,” Okoye said.

Steve turned and frowned. “What?” he asked.

“After the incident in Schkeuditz, she was briefly seen at Avengers headquarters, but since she kept the two of you from being apprehended, it put a target on her back,” Okoye answered, gesturing to Steve and Bucky.

“So she would need to find out…” Steve murmured.

“Nat is the least of our worries,” Clint said. He lifted his hands to Steve. “Believe me, she needs to know and I don’t relish the thought of telling her if it is true. However, our focus needs to be _why_.”

“Why what?” Wanda asked.

“Why now?” Clint said.

“Clint’s right,” Steve said. “If Coulson is alive, why now are we being told? Why does Coulson need to see me and Bucky?”

“Me?” Bucky asked, frowning. “The only knowledge I have of this Coulson is by reputation from what Hydra put in me. Otherwise, I don’t know the man from Adam.”

“Be that as it may, the transmission specifically states that the head of Project TAHITI wants to see me and that it’s been too long, but it also says that he needs to see you too,” Steve said.

“A mystery to be solved for sure,” T’Challa commented.

Steve turned to the Wakandan. He studied him a moment before speaking. “Ultimately, the decision is yours,” he said. “You gave us refuge. Bringing Stark or anyone from SHIELD here could expose you and Wakanda.”

“Wakanda can handle herself,” T’Challa said. “Tony Stark and whoever this Coulson is do not concern me. If you wish to find out what is going on, I am behind you.”

Steve took a deep breath, glancing over to Bucky. The dark haired man gave a small nod, earning one in return from Steve. Looking down at the transmission once more, he gave his answer.

“Time to find out the truth.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Coulson talk.

In a rarity of calmness, Jemma found that she was far more jumpy than normal. She rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself some in the hopes that she could chase away all that had transpired in the past couple of weeks. Between her rescue and discovering she was pregnant with the children of Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers, her relationships with people had been affected tremendously. May and Daisy handled her more delicately than normal, which was sometimes saying a lot. May she was used to, but it bothered her from Daisy. Daisy had never seen someone in need of protection, but now the woman claimed it was because of the innocent lives growing inside of her.

Jemma’s hands fell to her growing belly, smiling a little as she felt the flutter of a kick against her palm. Her smile saddened and she had to lower her head when tears had started to form. The first time she had felt the kick over the past couple of weeks, she had wanted to share the awe of it with Fitz. Unfortunately, Fitz had no desire to feel it himself. The knowledge that he was not the father of her children had left a bitter taste in his mouth. There had been hope on his part that Jemma would have put the babies up for adoption once she gave birth. That hope had been shattered during the argument that shattered their bond and she had informed Fitz she intended on keeping the babies, already loving the two children with everything she was. When he had made a callous remark about them being scientific experiments, Jemma had coldly told him that her children were not experiments, nor mistakes, no matter their conception.

The two hadn’t spoken much since and the only reason Fitz hadn’t remained behind is because Coulson knew they would need his expertise in engineering. It had been a sour taste in Coulson’s mouth to allow Fitz to remain after what he had said to Jemma.

“Jemma?”

Speaking of Coulson. Jemma slowly turned to look at the man who loved her and helped give her life. Since discovering her pregnancy after she was rescued, the two were having a harder time hiding the fact that they were father and daughter. Coulson was making it obvious that he didn’t want to hide that fact anymore. Jemma was beginning to agree, especially as she felt her children moving and she wanted to be able to tell her father immediately and not wait for private moments that were often few between them. The more she thought about it, the more she realized it had to be hard for Coulson to not worry about her now that she was pregnant with his grandchildren.

“I’m fine, Dad,” she said. She saw Coulson’s step pause as what she called him hit his ear. She saw his shoulders relax as he resumed his steps. It made her wonder how long he had truly wanted to share their familial connection with others, but refrained from doing so because he thought she didn’t want people to know.

“I know you aren’t,” Coulson said. “Not really, but I appreciate your strength. You get that from your mother.”

“And from you,” Jemma said. “You and Grandma.” She rubbed her growing belly, her face growing wistful. “While their conception isn’t the most ideal, I wish Grandma would be able to meet them.”

“I agree, though I think it would be disconcerting to her to know who the fathers are,” Coulson quipped, his tone light.

Jemma gave him a look though her lips quirked in a small smile. “Not exactly like I had a threesome with them to make it happen,” she teased back. She laughed when Coulson’s nose wrinkled.

“Image I did not need, sweetheart,” he said. He sobered a bit, rubbing her back gently. “We arrive in Wakanda tomorrow.”

Jemma also sobered, turning her attention out of the window of the jet Tony had provided. Thankfully the ride had been a smooth one, why she ever thought otherwise she wasn’t sure. Maybe the reason her nerves were in such a fray is because she knew instinctively how close they were getting. How close _she_ was getting to the fathers of her children. 

“This is not going to be easy,” Jemma finally said. “I don’t know these men.”

“I can’t speak for Barnes, especially considering all we know now,” Coulson said. “But Rogers is a good man.”

“Sergeant Barnes is too,” Jemma said. Her brow furrowed at her proclamation. How could she blindly think that the man known as the Winter Soldier be a good man? She turned to look at her father, seeing surprise written all over his face at her blind faith.

“Captain Rogers is a good judge of character,” Jemma said. “Grandma believed that, and so do you. With all we know, the Winter Soldier is a product of HYDRA’s experiments. Sergeant Barnes as molded into a weapon they could use, but the man and the soldier are not inclusive.”

“They may be now,” Coulson pointed out.

“We both reviewed the incident at Schkeuditz,” Jemma reminded her father. “What happened there was an effort by Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes to right a wrong done in the name of the Winter Soldier. King T’Challa would not have given asylum to the man that killed his father, and so many others, if he had actually been that man.”

“But I am sure Barnes has those memories of what he did,” Coulson said. “Both in training and the consequences.”

“And I am sure that is true,” Jemma said. “Something he has to live with every single day, but it doesn’t mean that he is a bad person.”

Coulson had to smile at his daughter’s vehement proclamation. He reached up to gently stroke her cheek. “You see the good in everyone,” he said.

“Not always the best trait, considering W--,” she started to say.

“No, he doesn’t count. He fooled us all,” Coulson said, cutting off any talk of Grant Ward. Jemma had to bite her lip, the sudden emotions that came up urging her father to wrap his arms around her and rub her back in a soothing manner.

“We’re approaching Wakanda,” May’s voice broke into their moment. The two turned to look at her, seeing her head tilt a moment before she offered a smile.

“While we’re down there,” May said. “You may want to inform everyone who you really are to each other.” Before they could comment, she left them to go let everyone else know of their descent into Wakanda.

“How…?” Jemma asked, looking at Coulson.

“I’ve stopped attempting to guess how May knows what she does. Come on, let’s get ready to see the fathers of your children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally they were going to be arriving in Wakanda in this chapter, but it was getting overly long, so look for the next chapter fairly quickly. Maybe even has a New Year's gift


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and company arrive in Wakanda, which leads to some interesting discussions and Jemma showing some steel.

“You are pacing an awful lot, punk,” Bucky commented as he watch Steve pass by him one more time within the last half hour they had been waiting for Coulson’s arrival.

“This man should be dead, Buck,” Steve said. “Now it turns out he’s alive, from another of Fury’s lies. After all this time, why does he want to see us?”

“To tell you you are both going to be fathers.”

Steve whirled at the familiar voice to see Coulson standing just inside the door. Bucky’s brow furrowed as he slowly pushed himself to his feet.

“I thought I was the ripping the band-aid off type?” Tony asked as he also stepped into the room, avoiding even looking at Bucky.

“Under the circumstances, there is no easy way to deliver this news,” Coulson pointed out. “Not when Hydra is involved.”

“Hydra?” Bucky asked, his body stiffening. “What have they done now?”

“Might I suggest people sit before you begin?” T’Challa suggested as he entered the room with the rest of the people that had been with Coulson.

“Which I’d appreciate,” Jemma murmured, touching Coulson’s arm. Coulson turned to his daughter and put his arm around her to lead her to a seat. Tony’s head tilted with a confused look.

“Clued people in that you have a daughter, Coulson?” Clint asked.

“What?!” A variety of voices demanded. 

“Guess not,” Clint said as Coulson sighed with exasperation while Jemma settled into a chair. The father and daughter shared a look with one another before turning to the group of people that were talking over one another. A shrill whistle from May quieted them.

“You have a daughter?” Steve asked.

“I do,” Coulson said. “And soon I’ll have two grandchildren as well.”

Tony spun to stare at Coulson, eyebrow arching. “Two… you sneaky bastard, that’s why you wanted my help?!” he demanded.

“I explained to you why I needed your help finding Rogers and Barnes,” Coulson said. “Because of Hydra’s involvement and the fact that they have ventured into genetic engineering.”

“You neglected to inform me that the impregnated woman was your _daughter_!” Tony said.

“I’ve also never told you who my mother is,” Coulson said. “Because my family connections don’t matter in this situation. What matters is that Jemma was kidnapped by Hydra, tested on by them, and impregnated with the children of Captain America and the Winter Soldier.”

“Sir, could you not call them that? Particularly Sergeant Barnes,” Jemma asked.

“Don’t you mean, _Dad_?” Daisy asked. Jemma looked over at her friend, noting she had a hurt expression on her face. “The fact that you never told us. Except for May it appears, since she doesn’t seem surprised.”

“Jemma wanted to make her way in SHIELD on her own merit, not because she was my daughter or the granddaughter of a founder,” Coulson said. “Which is why she doesn’t go by my last name.”

“But her mother was also a SHIELD scientist,” Tony said. “Something we discussed when you told me about this.”

“By the time I joined SHIELD, my mother had been out of the organization long enough that it was easier for me to establish myself on my own. Plus Simmons is a fairly common name, not many would think to put the connection together,” Jemma said. “Coulson is less common and my father was an active agent at the time, and a well known one. When I was assigned to his team, it wasn’t questioned for me to be there. I was the top of my field.”

“Right, so daddy didn’t pull strings there,” Tony quipped.

“I wouldn’t throw the daddy card around too much, Stark,” May commented. “Not when you’ve only expanded on what your own father built.” Tony stiffened, glaring at her. “Besides, I am the one that ultimately picked the specific team that was approved in the end. At the time, I was not aware that the Jemma I had seen as a child when Coulson and I worked together more often was the same Jemma I was assigning to the team. As Jemma said, she was the top of her field. She still is. I didn’t look deeper to take note of who her parents were. Or who her grandmother was.”

“Mention of a grandparent has been brought up twice now,” Bucky said. “Is that a connection we should--.”

“Peggy,” Steve whispered. He looked over at Jemma. “You’re Peggy’s granddaughter.”

Jemma looked at him, slowly nodding. “I am,” she said. “And Sharon Carter is my third cousin.”

Tony frowned. “I don’t remember seeing in her file that Elizabeth Simmons was Peggy Carter’s daughter,” he said. “And I can’t see her putting a child up for ad…” He trailed off before his head turned to look at Coulson. “Oh you have got to be kidding me.”

“Took you long enough,” Coulson said. “Like Jemma, I wanted to establish myself on my own. A bit easier for a son to do, especially since my mother never went by her married name professionally. No one second guessed a Coulson becoming a successful agent. I was the agent who they knew had a military father that had been killed in action in Vietnam when he was a boy. What they didn’t know was that I was the agent whose mother was one of the founders of SHIELD itself.”

“Are you telling us that you are Peggy Carter’s son?” Clint asked. A slow grin formed and he started to laugh, shaking his head. “Oh we should have totally put that together.”

Coulson sighed as eyes turned to him. “Yes, my mother is Peggy Carter,” he said. “She married Colonel John Coulson. I’m their eldest child. My father was killed in Vietnam when I was nine. To pretty much everyone else she was Mrs. Peggy Coulson, but to those at SHIELD she was Peggy Carter. Sharon’s my second cousin through my mother’s youngest brother’s son, Harrison.”

“So Peggy is how you grew up on stories of Captain America and the Howling Commandos,” Clint said. “And why you had such hero worship of Cap.”

Coulson blushed a bit, rubbing his jawline. “Not exactly the point of why we are here,” he said.

“I’m still trying to wrap my mind around how you are here at all,” Steve finally said to Coulson. “Barton mentioned something about Project TAHITI and Bucky said something about resurrection.”

Coulson sighed. “Pretty much. Project TAHITI was an experimental drug being created from alien DNA. The intent was that it would bring someone back from the brink of death, namely an Avenger. Only I shut the program down when I realized those who were test subjects were having various negative effects from the drug,” he said. 

“Yet it would appear that Fury didn’t think so if he used it on you,” Bucky said.

“Fury did think so,” Coulson said. “Which is why May was added to my team. She kept tabs on me after my… resurrection. If it was noted that my side effects were turning to psychosis, she was tasked with eliminating me permanently.”

“So you weren’t really dead,” Steve said. “Not if a drug could--.”

“No, make no mistake,” Jemma said. “He was dead. He heart was cleaved in half by Loki’s scepter.”

Steve arched his eyebrow. “You say that so nonchalantly and yet you are his daughter,” he said.

Jemma flushed a little, twisting her fingers in her lap. “I was not aware of the extent of his injuries until a year after his death. When he returned, we were told that he had simply not been as severely injured as we had thought and he spent convalescing in Tahiti,” she said. “It wasn’t until we used the drug GH325 that I was given my father’s medical file. He remembered why they had shut the program down and tried to stop me from giving Daisy the drug after she had been injured, but I already had. Concerned she would face the same issues as the other test subjects, he gave me his medical file to better understand the drug and what was done to him. It was only then that I discovered the extent of my father’s injuries and that he had, in fact, died from them.”

“Daisy?” Wanda had to ask.

“Me,” Daisy said. “Daisy Johnson, though I was only known as Skye at the time. Long story that has no relevance to this.”

“What is relevant to this is why you never told us you were alive,” Clint said, looking at Coulson.

“Another of Fury’s mandates,” Coulson said. “I suspect now it was because he didn’t want TAHITI exposed as it was, not when it was shut down.”

“However, because of Garrett, it became imperative for Hydra to find the drug. Only one vial was saved before TAHITI was destroyed and it was used on Daisy,” May said. “It wasn’t long after saving Daisy that the inner workings of Hydra inside of SHIELD were exposed by Captain Rogers.”

“Then how were they trying to find the drug?” Clint asks.

“I… was attempting to rebuild it,” Jemma admitted. “I wanted to know what the properties were and why they were able to bring people from the brink of death or death itself. Despite my father telling me to leave it be.”

“And Hydra knew,” Steve said.

“They figured it out,” Jemma said. “Though it wasn’t hard for them to do so, since we were not aware of Hydra being within SHIELD.”

“So that now brings us to the discussion as to why you are now pregnant because of Hydra,” T’Challa said, bringing the subject back to the matter at hand.

“I understand how they had my DNA,” Bucky commented. “But how’d they get Steve’s?”

“And why?” Tony said.

“Reverse engineering of the super soldier serum, probably,” Jemma said. “As to how they got Captain Rogers’ DNA, as a member of SHIELD, blood samples would have been drawn or gotten after sustaining injuries or during medical checkups. Knowing Hydra was a part of SHIELD now, it would have been easy.”

“But why reverse engineer the serum?” Tony asked. “They got the rest of the serum…”

“It was all used in other individuals they were attempting to turn into other Winter Soldiers,” Bucky said. “Only they couldn’t control them.”

“It’s why the serum was so important when Steve was made Captain America by Erskine,” Coulson said. “Erskine’s notes stated that the serum amplified all that was good or bad in a person. The only people to successfully bond with the serum were Steve and Barnes.”

“One good, one bad,” Tony quipped.

“Bucky is not a bad person, Tony,” Steve said.

“He killed my parents, Rogers,” Tony said. “Or did you forget that tidbit you kept from me?”

Jemma’s jaw worked as she leveled a look at Tony. “And how many people’s deaths were you responsible for before becoming Iron Man, Mister Stark?” she asked.

Clint’s eyebrow arched as he watched Tony slowly turn to look at Jemma. “Excuse me?” he questioned.

“It’s a simple question, you should be able to answer it,” she said. “How many people’s deaths were you responsible for before becoming Iron Man?”

“You are comparing me to him?” Tony asked, pointing at Bucky. “I didn’t pull triggers and look into the eyes of people as they were assassinated.”

“No,” Jemma said. “That is true. What you did was much, much worse. Almost as bad as Hydra. You made money off of the people who did pull those triggers and look into the eyes of people as they were assassinated. Or looked out over the faces of the people your weapons were released on. Did you ever apologize for the lives lost that weapons emblazoned with Stark Industries killed?”

Steve looked at Coulson, noting the older man had a small smile gracing his lips. Steve glanced at Bucky, who was fixated on Jemma.

“I wasn’t some mindless assassin!” Tony said.

“No, you were a knowing businessman,” Jemma said. “I’ve seen Sergeant Barnes’ file as to what was done to him as the Asset as he was called. I know what happened to him. Yes, he committed numerous atrocities, but what was done to him was an atrocity unto itself.”

“He killed my parents!” Tony snapped.

“He was thought dead!” Jemma returned the snap, standing with her hand on her stomach. “His mind was electrocuted over and over the moment he began to remember any part of his past. He was turned into a mindless assassin, so you say, by electricity being shot into his brain and being put on ice over and over. Never to remember from one mission to the next who he was, what he had done, only the orders put into his mind once he was awakened. To Bucky Barnes, Howard Stark was his friend. To the Winter Soldier, he was a faceless target. A mission. One that he now has to live with knowing over twenty years later that he was responsible for his friend’s murder and he could do nothing to stop it because of what _he_ was put through!”

“Jemma,” Daisy said, moving over to her friend.

“He’s a monster,” Tony said.

“And so are you!” Jemma snapped. “At least he admits he knows he was one and wants to atone for it. His actions were not his own, but yours were. No matter how you shape it, Mister Stark, you are as much of a monster as the Winter Soldier. The only difference is, your name is forever entangled with the atrocities you _knowingly_ did as a weapons manufacturer for years, for the years your father was. James Buchanan Barnes is a man that now has to live with the knowledge that the mindless killer he was turned into was responsible for so many deaths, including a friend!”

“As soon as I knew what my weapons were doing, I stopped making them,” Tony said.

“Don’t be so naive,” Jemma said. “You knew _exactly_ what your weapons were being used for all along. It’s only when you had your eyes opened to the extent that they were being used, on innocents, that you had a change of heart. You never apologized to anyone for what you knowingly did, think it was all a matter of war. But you knew. He didn’t know. He was a tool used by Hydra. The way these children would be used as a tool, the way I was being used as nothing more than a tool when they put them inside of me!”

“Finally!” Fitz said. “You see them as what they are--.”

“Shut up, Fitz,” Jemma snapped, looking over at him. “I may have been used as that when my children were conceived, but they are my children, if you dare say they are anything but a miracle now, I will gut you myself.”

“Jemma!” Fitz said.

“Don’t Jemma me!” she said. “I am tired of you constantly claiming my children are a mistake! I didn’t see you thinking they were when you thought they could be yours! I didn’t se-- ow!”

Coulson rushed forward to put his arms around his daughter when she doubled over. He eased her back into the seat she’d been sitting in. “Jemma,” he said.

“Let me look,” May said, pulling out a box from her pocket. When she pressed the box to Jemma’s stomach, Coulson recognized it as a portable scanner. “She’s gotten herself overexcited and the babies don’t like it.”

“All right, enough,” Bucky finally said. “I don’t know who this woman is, but I’m coming to appreciate her. What I do know, from what we’ve been told so far, is that she’s carrying my child and Steve’s child. If anyone dares to upset her, _I’ll_ be the one doing the gutting, are we clear?”

“Figures you’d go the violent route,” Tony quipped.

“Figures you’d say that,” Steve said. “But I’m in agreement with Bucky. Ms. Simmons…”

“Doctor Simmons,” Daisy piped up.

“My apologies,” Steve said. “ _Doctor_ Simmons is carrying two innocent lives, one of whom is my child. So everyone will remain calm around her and continue to remain calm and not upset her, understood?”

T’Challa stepped forward, calmly looking at everyone before addressing Jemma. “I think it would be best for you to rest, my dear,” he said. “You have come a long way in a delicate condition. I am sure anxiety is not good for the young ones. Why don’t I have my people show you all to rooms that have been readied for you and we continue this later?”

“I think that is a splendid idea,” Coulson said. “Thank you, your Majesty.” T’Challa inclined his head and turned to Ayo. The woman stepped forward to lead everyone out of the room, leaving Steve and Bucky by themselves. Clint, Wanda, Sam, and Scott glanced at them before leaving the conference room to head to their rooms.

“What do you think?” Steve asked Bucky once alone.

“I think,” Bucky started. “That I like how much of a spitfire Peggy’s granddaughter is. I look forward to getting to know the mother of our children.”


End file.
